Costumes
The ''Devil May Cry'' series features bonus Costumes that change the appearance of a character. Usually, changing costumes also offers some changes in gameplay. ''Devil May Cry *'Dante' - The default costume. *'Super Dante''' - Super Dante looks just like regular Dante. However, he has unlimited Devil Trigger. Unlike later Super Costumes in the series, this one will regenerate Dante's health for as long as he is in Devil Trigger. Devil Trigger consumptive moves can be spammed freely as well, such as the Bangle of Time and Nightmare-Beta. During the first round with Mundus, Dante can also spam his dragon attack as many times as needed. *'Sparda' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Unlike Dante, Sparda begins with Yamato and Luce and Ombra. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda's devil form instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard. DMC - Dante 02.png|Dante Super Dante.jpg|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|Sparda ''Devil May Cry 2 ;Dante *'Dante''' - Default costume. *'Diesel Dante' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Dante in jeans. *'DMC1 Dante' - Complete Dante Must Die Mode. Dante's entire character model is replaced with that of Dante's model from the first game. As a result the costume does not appear during cutscenes, due to his DMC1 face model lacking facial animations. The Rebellion is physically replaced with the Force Edge, the latter's level corresponding to the former's. Along with the costume changing Dante's Physical appearance, certain aspects of the games audio is changed as well. Attacks with the sword generate the slashing sound effects from the first game, and shooting with the hand guns will generate the sound effects from the first game as well. Dante will use voice clips from the first game, and certain battles against enemies will trigger the DMC1 Battle Theme "Public Enemy", rather than his standard battle themes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngIWlCusfMA ;Lucia *'Lucia' - Default costume. *'Lucia's 1st Diesel Costume' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Lucia in jeans. *'Lucia's 2nd Diesel Costume' - Complete the game on Hard Mode to unlock Lucia in striped pants. *'Arius's Secretary' - Complete the game on Lucia Must Die Mode. She has access to the same equipment and attacks as Lucia. ;Trish * Trish - By completing Hard Mode with Dante and Lucia, the player can play as Trish. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's scenarios and is equipped with Sparda's sword and Luce and Ombra handguns, both maxed out. Her sword attacks and punch combos are reused from Dante's Alastor sword and Ifrit gauntlets (Devil May Cry 1), though she has other moves, and can shoot her customary yellow lightning. Dante= DMC2Dante.png|Dante DMC2 - Dante Diesel.png|Dante's Diesel costume Dante DMC1.png|DMC1 Dante |-|Lucia= DMC2 - Lucia 01.png|Lucia DMC2 - Lucia Diesel 01.png|Lucia's 1st Diesel costume DMC2 - Lucia Diesel 02.png|Lucia's 2nd Diesel costume DMC2 Secretary.png|'Secretary' |-|Trish= Trish (Model) DMC2 (3).png|'Trish' ''Devil May Cry 3 At the Title Screen, hold R1 + R2 + L1 + L2 + D-pad Up+Left + Left Analog-stick Down+Right until "Devil May Cry" (like when beginning a new save file) is heard. This will unlock all bonus modes, alternate costumes, and gallery entries. However, in the HD collection, this will disable leaderboard scoring. ;Dante *'Dante''' - The default costume. *'Shirtless Dante' - This costume doesn't have the coat, just like in the first mission. You can see Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet with this costume. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'DMC1 Dante' - Dante's costume from the later game chronologically. Dante assumes Sparda's devil form while in DT and Rebellion is replaced with the Force Edge. Unlocked after finishing Normal Mode. *'Coatless DMC1 Dante' - Like DMC1 Dante, the appearance is the same as that of Devil May Cry, but without his coat, and bearing a resemblance to Super Dante's official 3D render from DMC1. (he actually wears his coat as Super Dante ingame.) Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. As with "DMC1 Dante", Sparda wields the Force Edge. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Dante' - With this costume, the player is granted a pseudo form of unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. On the original release for PS2, however, Quicksilver and Doppelganger styles do not consume the gauge, though they actually do in the Special Edition version. In addition, the player does not receive regenerative Vitality. In the Special Edition it is unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode or Bloody Palace. *'Super Legendary Dark Knight' - Only in the Special Edition. The player takes on the form of Sparda and gains unlimited DT. Unlike Super Dante (original edition), DT in this costume allows Vitality to regenerate as well as infinite usage of DT consumptive techniques. Unlocked after finishing Dante Must Die Mode in the Special Edition. ;Vergil :Vergil is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 3's Special Edition.'' *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'Coatless Vergil' - Without his coat, Vergil show his arms and his black shirt. Unlocked after finishing Easy or Normal Mode. *'Corrupt Vergil' - This suit represents the form of Vergil when he is under the control of Mundus. He looks similar to his default costume except that his skin tone is whitish and his coat is purple, imitating his father's human form. In DT, he takes on the appearance of Nelo Angelo. He also gains the ability to wield his Blade and Gaunlets instead of Force Edge, Beowulf, and Yamato. Unlocked after finishing Hard Mode. *'Super Vergil' - This costume serves the same purpose as Super Dante except that Vergil has a different appearance and moveset. Unlocked after finishing Very Hard Mode or Bloody Palace. *'Super Corrupt Vergil' - Serves the same purpose as Super Legendary Dark Knight. When in Devil Trigger, the player turns into Nelo Angelo gains the ability to use Nelo Angelo's Blade and Gaunlets instead of Yamato, Beowulf, and Force Edge. This costume also grants regenerative ability and Summoned Swords techniques won't decrease the DT gauge. Unlocked after finishing Vergil Must Die Mode. ;Lady :Lady is not a playable character, but her costume will change during in-game appearances if Dante's ''Dark Knight or Vergil's Corrupt Vergil are being worn.'' *'Ridersuit' - Lady don's a full body white jump suit featuring red leather belt accessories on various parts of her body. Dante= DMC3Dante.png|Dante Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Shirtless Dante Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|DMC1 Dante Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless DMC1 Dante Super_Dante Black.gif|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|Legendary Dark Knight Super Sparda.jpg|Super Legendary Dark Knight (Special Edition Only) |-|Vergil= :Special Edition Only File:Vergil.png|Vergil File:Coatless Vergil.png|Coatless Vergil File:Super Vergil costume.jpg|Super Vergil File:Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil File:Super Corrupt Vergil.png|Super Corrupt Vergil |-|Lady= Lady 3.jpg|Lady DMC3 - Lady Ridersuit.png|Ridersuit ''Devil May Cry 4 ;Nero *'Nero''' - Nero's default costume. *'Super Nero' - Players are granted unlimited Devil Trigger. Unlocked via playing Must Die Mode. *'Blue Jacket' - Only in the Special Edition. Nero is given a new navy blue coat, with a bright blue under shirt. As well as a deep, near black, blue scarf wrapped around his neck. ;Dante *'Dante' - Dante's default costume. *'Super Dante' - Players are granted unlimited Devil Trigger. Unlocked via playing Must Die Mode. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Only in the Special Edition. Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. ;Trish :Trish is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Trish' - Trish's default costume. *'Gloria' - Trish gains the appearance of Gloria. Her skin becomes black, and her platinum blond hair becomes fairly short, just above shoulder length. She adorns an outfit meant to match the design aspects that of The Order. Pre-order Bonus DLC. ;Lady :Lady is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Lady' - Lady's default costume. *'DMC3 Lady' - Lady dons the outfit worn in the series third entry. It bears resemblance to that of a japanese school uniform, with the 'skirt' being represented with bullet casing holsters with skin tight purple undergarments underneath. She wears a tight fitting white blouse, brown leather gloves, and knee high red boots. Pre-order Bonus DLC. ;Vergil :Vergil is only playable in ''Devil May Cry 4's Special Edition.'' *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'Corrupt Vergil' - This suit represents the form of Vergil when he is under the control of Mundus Nero= Nero.jpg|Nero Super Nero DMC4.jpg|Super Nero Prototype Nero (Model) DMC4SE.png|Porototype Design (Special Edition Only) |-|Dante= Dante 4.png|Dante Super Dante DMC4.jpg|Super Dante Sparda (Model) DMC4SE.png|Legendary Dark Knight (Special Edition Only) |-|Trish= :Special Edition Only DMC4 - Trish.png|Trish DMC4 Gloria.png|Gloria costume (Preorder bonus DLC) |-|Lady= :Special Edition Only Lady 4.jpg|Lady DMC3 Lady (Model) DMC4SE.png|DMC3 Lady costume (Preorder bonus DLC) |-|Vergil= :Special Edition Only DMC4SE Vergil.png|Vergil Corrupt Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|Corrupt Vergil ''DmC: Devil May Cry Unlike the earlier Devil May Cry games, ''DmC: Devil May Cry not only introduced weapon skins, but also separated cosmetics costumes from game-altering abilities, allowing players to mix different skins with different gameplay perks. ;Dante *'Standard (First Playthrough) - '''Dante's canon appearance throughout the game. Starts out with coatless appearance on the first level before regaining his coat. Gains a small white patch of hair upon attaining Devil Trigger. Hair turns permanently white at the end of the game. *'Original - Dante's original black hair appearance during the first half of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Standard (Subsequent Playthroughs) - '''Dante's appearance at the end of the game. It is nearly identical to his original outfit albeit with longer hair that is primarily white. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Son Of Sparda - 'Dante's coatless appearance at the beginning of the game. Unlocked once the game is completed on the Son Of Sparda difficulty. *'Classic Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance to that of the original Dante from ''Devil May Cry 3. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'Neo Dante - '''Changes Dante's appearance with a dark tattered top with a red wrapping cloth wrapped around his torso and arms. He also wears a pair of jeans with a utility pockets and belt paired with a high-cut shoes. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'Dark Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance with a darker palette of his standard clothes and blue tint, a similar pallette as Vergil's in-game apperance. Available as part of the Costume Pack DLC. *'DMC1 Dante - 'Changes Dante's appearance to that of the original Dante of ''Devil May Cry 1. ''Available only with the ''Definitive Edition ''along with the other DLC Costumes. ;Vergil *'Standard (First Playthrough) - Vergil's canon appearance throughout the DLC. Starts out with his hair down and without his amulet for the first five levels. Gains swept back hair, glowy eyes, and power enamating from his body during the final mission. *'Weak Vergil' - Vergil's weak, hair down appearance throughout the majority of the DLC. Unlocked once the game is completed on any difficulty. *'Standard' (Subsequent Playthrough) - Vergil's appearance at the end of the DLC. Vergil's hair is swept back and power emanates from his body and glowing eyes with no pupil. Appears to be Vergil's real Devil Trigger as seen in The Chronicle of Vergil. ;Weapon Skins *'Golden Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to give them a solid gold sheen. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy or as a DLC. *'Bone Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to look as if they are crafted from ivory. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon or as a DLC. *'Samurai Weapons Pack': Changes the appearance of Osiris, Arbiter, and Revenant to resemble samurai weapons. Available as pre-order bonus from GameStop or EBGames or as a DLC. ;Perks : *'Super Dante - '''Gives Dante unlimited Devil Trigger at the cost of cutting the overall points for missions by 50%. Unlocked by completing the game on Dante Must Die mode. *'Super Vergil - 'Gives Vergil unlimited Devil Trigger at the cost of cutting the overall points for missions by 50%. Unlocked by completing the game on Vergil Must Die mode. *'Orb Harvester - 'Allows Dante to collect Orbs faster for upgrades. Available as pre-order bonus from Amazon. Perk only for Dante. *'Item Finder - '''Helps Dante find hidden items. Available as pre-order bonus from Best Buy. Perk only for Dante. Dante= Standard.jpg|Standard Original.jpg|Original Son_Of_Sparda.jpg|Son Of Sparda Classic_Dante.jpg|Classic Dante Neo_Dante.jpg|Neo Dante Dark_Dante.jpg|Dark Dante |-|Vergil= Weak Vergil.jpg|Weak Vergil StandardV.jpg|Standard |-|Weapon Skins= File:Golden Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Golden Weapons Pack File:Bone Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Bone Weapons Pack File:Samurai Pack DLC DmC.jpg|Samurai Weapons Pack References Category:Gameplay